My Best Friend Is A Gangster
by Nee-chan and Nii-chan
Summary: ....and other tales of high school. AU, NaruHina, ShikaIno, Sasooc, Sakuoc


My Best Friend Is A Gangster

(and other tales of high school)

By: Nee-chan and nii-chan!

**Nee-chan: Hi everyone and welcome to our little roleplay/story thing. :D Nii-chan and I started this about two months ago, and we decided to go ahead and type this sucker up. (it's going to take FOREVER…I am so abused….((groans)) Anyway, my other penname, the one you guys are probably more familiar with is AngolMoaChan, AKA AMC. So if I call myself that, do not fret! It's the same person! **

**Onto our next topic. Pairings in this story will include NaruHina, DeiTobi **_**(cue screams from Nii-chan as nee-chan slides behind the computer with an evil cackle),**_** MinatoxKushina (although for this story, we know her as Nanashi, cause uh….I'm lazy. And not a Yondaime fangirl. I swear. (COUGH) There are also two (and only two) CanonOc pairings, so…yeah. Deal with it. **

**And I swear to Jashin if anyone writes "DEITOBI SUX, SASODEI FUREVER!!!111!!!" there will be death. And lots of it.**

**Speaking of which-I don't particularly like our second CanonOc pair…but I'm nice to nii-chan, cause otherwise he would write NaruSaku .(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!) **

**Okay, enough blabbing! Onto the story!**

**--**

Chapter One: In Which Ichirou is Pwned by A Girl And Azukari Discovers the Laws of Physics

--

"Oooooooooookay!" exclaimed a dark haired teenager standing atop of a desk and pointing at nothing, "Welcome to the new year!"

"Sit down, Ayoto!" said another boy, his eyes glinting behind his glasses, "And what are you celebrating for anyway? We're already a month into school!"

"Just cause you're smart doesn't mean you have any authority, Kurozu!" Ayoto replied, crossing his arms.

"Would you two just shut up and finish cleaning?!" another nearly identical dark haired teenager growled angrily at the bickering pair.

As this was going on, a girl with bright blonde hair walked by the room. Her blue eyes widened momentarily and she opened the door, "Whoa…I didn't know anyone else came here so early…"

Ayoto and Kurozu slowly turned toward her, eyes widening in an 'uh-oh' gesture. The bespectacled of the two muttered, "You might want to leave, miss…"

"Uh, why? I just came to get my school bag…"

The third of the boys walked up to the girl, smirking. He rested his hands on his hips and said suavely, "Hey there cutie. Name's Ichirou. What's a hottie like you doing here so early?"

"Just running some laps, I work hard for this figure. I'm Nanashi Uzumaki, by the way." She smiled cutely, a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Well, Nanashi, are you new to the school?" Ichirou asked.

"Oi, Ichirou! Quit flirting and help us finish cleaning!" the boy with hair over one eye yelled.

"Shut up Ryukuro! I'm busy!" he replied. Turning to Nanashi, he smirked, "Now then, where were we?" 

"Well, um, let's see. What year are you?" she asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Sophomore." Ichirou replied, leaning forward as well…they got closer and closer, when suddenly Nanashi whipped something out of the pocket of her sweats, holding out a white ID card that read "UZUMAKI, NANASHI. GRADE: 12."

She grinned brightly, "Well, I don't think you should be flirting with your elders."

"Hey, that just makes me a lot cooler! So age doesn't matter…does it?"

Nanashi stuck out her tongue. "Oh please. I don't date little sophomores like you. Now then, I need to catch up with my _boyfriend, _so have any of you seen my bag?"

Ichirou's eyes widened in shock: the room was absolutely silent for a moment before all three of the others burst out laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up you guys!"

"Man, that's rich…" Ayoto brought over Nanashi's red bag, handing it to her. Ichirou had quickly calmed back down, although the shock of being pwned (and not even owned--owned with a "p" and as a video gamer, he _knew _that was a big deal) by a senior still registered in his eyes.

She nodded a thanks and turned to leave. Suddenly, Nanashi turned around, "Hey, is one of you Tai Kurozu? Haruno-kohai is looking for you. She's in the library"

"The library?" Kurozu looked up, adjusting his glasses, "Okay. Thanks Nanashi-sempai!"

--

Kurozu arrived at the library and hit the gold bell on the desk, waiting patiently. A girl with short brown hair juggling a huge pile of books approached, "Can I-oof! -help you?"

"Uh, yeah, did Sakura swing by here? She said to meet her here…." He said, looking around.

"Yeah, hang on, I'll get her for-kyaaa!" There was a loud crash as the books (and the girl) went tumbling to the ground, disturbing the hushed silence of the library, "Ow…"

"Uhh…are you okay, Azuzu-chan?"

"M' fine…and my name's _Azukari…_" she muttered, feeling around for her glasses.

A boy came out of the office, adjusting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. He shook his head with a sigh, his short red hair bobbing with the movement. "Esukisu, you are _such _a klutz…"

FATE: 1. AZUKARI: 0

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, thanks Sasori-sempai…can you just hand me my glasses please?"

Sasori handed over her glasses, shaking his head. Kurozu stifled a laugh, "So, uh, can you tell me where Sakura went now?"

"Sure." She put her glasses on, then blinked a couple times, revealing her eyes to be brilliant green, "Haruno-san is in the research section. I can take you there if you'd like."

"That'd be nice Azuzu-chan"

"Cut that out Kurozu! You know I hate that!" she snapped in reply "Nobody but my parents andokaymaybeSasori-sempai can call me that, dammit!" _Oh man, did I just say that out loud? Well, he didn't hear me, so ha!_

FATE 1 AZUKARI 1

"I heard that! Every word of it!" Sasori called from the office, leaning backwards in his rolling chair with a smirk on his face.

FATE 2 AZUKARI 1

_Dammit_. Azukari was the type of person who did not like to be out-smartassed. She was damn proud of her intellect, and she absolutely hated it when that no-good-dirty-rotten-stupid-older-Sasori beat her at something, even if it was her own fault. "Shut up…"

"That's not a nice thing to say to your sempai, _Azuzu-chan."_

FATE 3 AZUKARI 1

Azukari turned dark red, then turned around and made a face, sticking out her tongue. She had always found fate sucked anyway. "Well…come on, Kurozu, let me take you to the research section."

"Got it." Kurozu followed her down the cavernous hallways of the library, past the computer lab, all the way to a tiny room in the back. Azukari opened up the door, and revealed a spacious room with two armchairs and a neat shelf of books. Sitting in one of the chintz chairs was a girl with bubble gum pink hair, her feet tucked neatly underneath her and a book in her lap. Brightening up immediately, he waved, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up and shut her book with a smile, "Finally Kurozu! I've been waiting for forever!"

"Yeah, well, Azuzu-chan here attempted to defy the laws of physics and failed. Spectacularly, I might add."

"Shut up…and would you _please_ stop calling me that?!" Azukari rubbed the sore spot on her head where she had fallen, muttering incoherently to herself.

Kurozu just shook his head and went to sit across from Sakura, "Maybe…"

"Bah…whatever…I trust you two can handle yourselves if I leave?"

"Obviously! Don't act like you're older than us, Azuzu!"

Azukari twitched a bit, then left, slamming the door on her way out and making the books on the shelves rattle. Sakura looked over at Kurozu and shook her head with a sigh. "You did that on purpose, didn't you."

"Duh."

"Figures…anyway…the reason I wanted to see you was-"

"To go out with me?!"

"Err…not quite. It was to ask you for some help with something."

"With what?"

"Well, you know that English project we have due in a couple weeks, right?"

"Uh-huh…the one where we have to write a story, right?"

"Yup. Well, Rin-sensei said we could work with partners, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my partner." Sakura blushed prettily, her cheeks stained the same color as her short hair.

Kurozu's eyes widened. "Me? Are you serious? Not Sasuke?"

She laughed a bit, "Sasuke's not in that class, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So, will you do it?"

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically, eyes sparkling. Sakura smiled in reply and was about to say something when the bell rang. Kurozu got up, putting his backpack on, "See you later Sakura-chan!"

"Wait for me! Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Um…room 2031, Uchiha."

"Me too! He must be related to Sasuke…I wonder what he's like?"

Kurozu sighed as he looked over at Sakura, who had a dreamy look in her eyes. Shaking his head, he walked a bit ahead of her to conceal his downtrodden look "Come on, Sakura-chan, we're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!"

--

**And so ends the first chapter. :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed our little group effort, and please review:D**

**Love**

**AMC/Nee-chan**


End file.
